This invention relates to the separation of particles from a gaseous medium, particularly to the separation of various types of dust from air and the like thereby to effect cleaning of the gaseous medium or air and/or to provide for recovery of the particulate material or dust.
It is well known in the art to provide various forms of equipment for separating particles from a gaseous medium. Numerous forms of mechanical devices employing centrifugal separation of dust particles from air have been devised. Other industries use various forms of filter media including bags for effecting such separation. The use of filter media involves never ending problems as, for example, moisture in dust-laden air will quickly clog typical filter mediums. While most mechanical dust separators do not have the clogging problem inherent in the usual dust filters, problems have been encountered in the past in providing mechanical separation systems capable of providing a sufficiently high level of dust separation efficiency.